ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thorn
Even the most skeptical arcanists of the Fraternal Order will admit that there is something exceptional going on in the cortex of this Lancer: it consistently demonstrates an intelligence considerably above the norm for a warjack. Given Major Haley’s prodigious arcane talents, it seems likely Thorn’s singular capabilities result from continuous exposure to her extraordinary will. Experts on cortex development at the Strategic Academy theorize the strength of Haley’s mental influence has imprinted additional arcane connections on the intricate machinery, forging myriad new pathways its creators never anticipated. As the only ’jack Haley has retained from her impetuous first years in the service fighting Cryx along the Broken Coast, Thorn has been with her for virtually her entire career.Forces of Warmachine: Cygnar Command MK3 Thorn’s transformation into one of the most efficient warjacks in Cygnar’s arsenal did not happen overnight. During its long and distinguished service, it has been battered into a nearly unrecognizable heap time and time again. Haley feels a special connection to its cortex, and she saw that her mechaniks salvaged and rebuilt the warjack on each occasion. She noticed a dramatic improvement in subsequent combat behavior every time, a demonstration of Thorn’s ability to learn from its experiences. The warcaster also pushed for technological improvements to the ’jack’s chassis as part of each reconstruction to expand the capabilities of the singular machine. Thorn’s most recent upgrades included an experimental reaction drive that utilizes a high-end accumulator and reflexive trigger relay to translate overflow arcane energy into motive power. So long as the warjack regularly receives channeled spell energy, it can perform short bursts of exceptional speed. Thorn’s reaction drive allows it to deliver Haley’s magic exactly where she needs it the most and then reposition itself behind cover to avoid incoming fire—making it almost impossible to pin the warjack down in combat. To bolster its ability to evade opposing ’jacks, Haley had Thorn outfitted with a disruption spear. Since this modification, Thorn behaves with almost reckless aggression in battle, as if it enjoys taunting the enemy into pursuit while it rushes forward. Haley’s soldiers believe the warjack’s willingness to go for the throat comes directly from the warcaster herself. One of Thorn’s most impressive capabilities is not derived from mechanikal upgrades. Haley has fought so closely with the warjack that her control over it is unparalleled. Her senses are so finely attuned to Thorn’s cortex that even the most intense close combat does not impede her ability to channel spells through its arc node. More than one enemy has closed with the ’jack expecting to neutralize its cortex only to be immediately subjected to Haley’s arcane will. Mechaniks at the Cygnaran Armory had hoped to use Thorn as a prototype for the next generation of arc node technology, but thus far they have found their efforts frustrated. Warjacks with less refined cortexes cannot operate the reaction drive, and the overflowing arcane power often causes delicate arc nodes to suffer catastrophic failure. Every attempt to get a closer look at Thorn itself has been rebuffed. Petitions to both the warmaster general and the artificer general for permission to dismantle and study the warjack have been refused. The importance of Major Haley’s presence on the front lines and her reliance on this machine has kept it out of their hands, and the warcaster has made no secret of how she feels about letting “curious gearheads” poke around inside her most trusted warjack. References Category:Warmachine Category:Cygnar Category:Warjack